Diamond Stars☆
|image = |kanji = ダイヤモンドスター☆ |rōmaji = DAIYAMONDO SUTAA☆ |band = Natsuko Aso |composer = Matoki Sekino |lyrics = Saori Kodama |song number = 01 |starting episode = Episode 1: Vanguard of Destiny! |ending episode = Episode 15: Thrilling! Emi's First Fight! |previous song = - |next song = Smash Up!! }}Diamond Stars☆ was the first ending theme of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime in its first season. The theme is performed by the artist Natsuko Aso. It debuted in Episode 1: Vanguard of Destiny! and was replaced by Smash Up!! in the Episode 16: Team Q4 Heads for the Regional Tournament!. This song is also used as the insert song for Episode 65: Awakening of the Twin Blades, Episode 104: Where the Wind blows and Episode 194: Sword of Courage. CD The CD containing "Diamond Stars☆" and named after it was released September 2, 2011. It contains the following tracks: *1. Diamond Stars☆ *2. starry-eyed future *3. Diamond Stars☆ (Instrumental) *4. starry-eyed future (Instrumental) Lyrics Kanji = いつも信じているよ あきらめないチカラが 可能性を動かすの 輝いてわたしのダイヤモンド 正面切ってFight!! 正々堂々Attack!! 燃えてこうぜ明日へRide on the wind!! 張り切ってChance!! 掴むんだStar!! 一生懸命輝けJumping to WIN!! ずっと憧れていた 後ろ姿は未来のわたしでしょう? ぎこちない足取りで 踏み出したスタートライン 飛び込む上昇気流 大きくFly away キラキラ奇跡が満ちるDream! Come! True! 夢じゃない! いつも信じているよ あきらめないチカラが 可能性を動かすの がんばり甲斐ある世界 まだ未完成のPure stone きっと輝くからね ココロの真ん中 わたしを励ます 消えない勇気をダイヤモンド 正面切ってFight!! 正々堂々Attack!! 燃えてこうぜ明日へRide on the wind!! テンバッたってTry!! 掴むんだStar!! 一生懸命輝けJumping to WIN!! もてあましてたキモチ あともう少し足りなかったピース 正解は知らないの わたしらしいカタチにしよう 広がる足元に 描いてSunny road 光に包まれながらI! Will! Go! 止まらない! もっと感じてみたい わたしを作るチカラ どんな時も変わらずに 胸のおくに響くもの 駆け抜ける今Bright days 本当の輝きで 自由な願いが 明日を拓くの それは確かな強さ 誰だって誰でもない、自分を生きてるね ココロは正直なの わたしのDream! Come! True! 輝け! いつも信じているよ あきらめないチカラが 可能性を動かすの がんばり甲斐ある世界 まだ未完成のPure stone きっと輝くからね ココロの真ん中 わたしを励ます 消えない勇気はダイヤモンド 正面切ってFight!! 正々堂々Attack!! 燃えてこうぜ明日へRide on the wind!! 張り切ってChance!! 掴むんだStar!! 一生懸命輝けJumping to WIN!! |-| Rōmaji = Itsumo shinjite iru yo Akirame nai CHIKARA ga Kanousei wo ugokasu no Kagayaite watashi no DAIYAMONDO Shoumen kitte Fight!! Seiseidoudou Attack!! Moete kouze ashita he Ride on the wind!! Harikitte Chance!! Tsukamu nda Star!! Isshoukenmei kagayake Jumping to win!! Zutto akogarete ita Ushiro sugata wa mirai no watashi deshou? Gikochi nai ashidori de Fumidashita SUTAATO RAIN Tobikomu joushou kiryuu Ookiku Fly away KIRAKIRA kiseki ga michiru Dream! Come! True! Yume janai! Itsumo shinjite iru yo Akirame nai CHIKARA ga Kanousei wo ugokasu no gan bori kai aru sekai Mada mi kansei no Pure stone kitto kagayaku kara ne Kokoro no mannaka watashi wo hagemasu Kie nai yuuki ha daiyamondo Shoumen kitte Fight!! Seiseidoudou Attack!! Moe te kou ze ashita he Ride on the wind!! Ten pattatte Try!! Tsukamun da Star!! Isshoukenmei kagayake Jumping to win!! Moteamashi te ta kimochi ato mousukoshi tari nakatta pīsu Seikai ha shira nai no watashi rashii Katachi ni shiyou Hirogaru ashimoto ni egai te Sunny road Hikari ni tsutsuma re nagara I! Will! Go! Tomara nai! Motto kanji te mi tai watashi wo tsukuru chikara Donna toki mo kawara zu ni mune no wo kuni hibiku mono Kakenukeru ima Bright days hontou no kagayaki de Jiyuu na negai ga ashita wo hiraku no Sore ha tashika na tsuyo sa Dare datte dare de mo nai, jibun wo iki teru ne Kokoro ha shoujiki na no watashi no Dream! Come! True! Kagayake ! Itsumo shinjite iru yo akirame nai chikara ga Kanou sei wo ugokasu no gan bori kai aru sekai Mada mi kansei no Pure stone kitto kagayaku kara ne Kokoro no mannaka watashi wo hagemasu Kie nai yuuki ha daiyamondo Shoumen kit te Fight !! Seiseidoudou Attack!! Moe te kou ze ashita he Ride on the wind!! Harikitte Chance !! Tsukamun da Star!! Isshoukenmei kagayake Jumping to win!! |-| English Translation= I always believe in the power of "not giving up" and the possibility of changing, Shine, my Diamond Direct Fight!! Fair and square attack!! Let's go burning tomorrow, Ride on the Wind!! High spirited Chance!! Grabbing the Star!! Shine hard together and Jumping to Win!! I've always been longing from behind, is it my future? My clumsy feet has advance to the Start Line To leap into the updraft on a grand scale Fly Away Sparkling miracle to fulfil Dream! Come! True! Is not a dream! I always believe in the power of "not giving up" and the possibility of changing the world worth working hard for Only incomplete Pure Stone, surely its shine is empty I attempt to encourage the center of the heart Don't vanish, courage Diamond Direct Fight!! Fair and square attack!! Let's go burning tomorrow, Ride on the Wind!! Pegasus-like Try!! Grabbing the Star!! Shine hard together and Jumping to Win!! Feeling is beyond one's control, after only a little bit more of insufficient piece I don't know the correct answer, by using me-like figure Reaching out the pace, drawing a Sunny Road To be enveloped by light, I! Will! Go! Not stopping! Feel and see more, the development of my power At anytime, the inside of my chest is echoing constantly Running through now on Bright Days, it really shines The wish of having freedom, to clear the path tomorrow That is your strength for certain Anyone, but not anyone, I only exist for myself My honest heart, my Dream! Come! True! Shine! I always believe in the power of "not giving up" and the possibility of changing the world worth working hard for Only incomplete Pure Stone, surely its shine is empty I attempt to encourage the center of the heart Don't vanish, courage Diamond Direct Fight!! Fair and square attack!! Let's go burning tomorrow, Ride on the Wind!! High spirited Chance!! Grabbing the Star!! Shine hard together and Jumping to Win!! Characters that appear *Aichi Sendou *Misaki Tokura *Kamui Katsuragi *Toshiki Kai *Emi Sendou *Shinemon Nitta *Sub Manager *Taishi Miwa *Katsumi Morikawa *Yuta Izaki *Reiji Uno *Eiji Saga *Mark Whiting Video Category:Song